Everything
by ParlorGamesToMe
Summary: "Silly little thing that you are, don't you know that everything will end?" Freeverse from Loki's point of view as he fights Thor on the bridge.


"Brother, please…"

You speak through splintered teeth,

_-I cracked your teeth-_

Jagged fragments cutting into your lip.

Don't say my name,

Not with that chemical inking of politics.

Sentimental fool,

Silly little thing that you are,

Don't you know that everything will end?

Must I drill it into your impenetrable skull?

You will die,

A carcass,

Flesh, only flesh,

Meant for my

Consumption.

Your dearest father,

He will die,

Bones picked clean,

Meat, merely meat,

Food for the starving worms wriggling beneath the earth.

Your love, your darling love who you know no better than a faceless stable boy,

She, too, will die,

More animal than you,

Mutton, delicious mutton,

And I am ravenous, brother, so ravenous.

Even Gods die, brother, that much I understand.

And one day,

I will die, too,

Flesh and meat and mutton,

So very cold.

Silly little thing that you are,

Don't you know that everything will end?

I will hunt you all down,

Spear and gut you like the animals you are.

_Do you remember when we hunted side by side_

_And I was gored straight through?_

_You carried me home,_

_In the end, _

_You always did try to bring me back home._

It is my turn to win.

This victory could have never been shared,

Together never again.

Do not try to bring me back home, brother,

Do not begin to try.

Did you do those things with her,

With that intimate lasciviousness,

Things that you never would have dared

Do to me?

_I saw your eyes on me,_

_The lustful gaze that you should have never bestowed._

Did she beg?

Did she scream?

Did she cry out?

I would have made you beg.

Shamefully, sweaty and trapped within stained sheets,

Did you wake up beside

**Her**?

_We loved each other once, didn't we?_

_We slept side by side as children,_

_If I recall correctly,_

_Burrowing deep beneath the blankets,_

_Nestled together. _

_The only time in which I felt any semblance of warmth,_

_And it is long gone._

_The side of my bed is now empty and frigid._

_I turn over and find myself_

_Expecting you._

In that instant,

Did you turn your illuminated face farther from me?

She eclipsed me.

Both of you stole away that precious beam of light,

As you moved together,

Legs tangled,

Mouths burgeoning with sounds of pleasure,

Alive, so very alive,

You extracted the paltry radiance that lit my way.

I am astray thanks to you,

Thanks to no one else.

Blame yourself, blame yourself, blame yourself,

For you molded me into this.

Your hands on me,

Your hands on me bending and breaking and building

Something sinful.

You, you, you, you, you, you, you.

Father,

Brother,

Father,

Brother,

Use the words,

Call me those fallacious epithets

_-son, brother, son, brother-_

As if your tongue can imbue a sense of normalcy,

An atom of veracity.

Monster,

Beast,

Barbarian,

Enemy,

Fiend,

Traitor,

I find the words that you misplace.

Take them,

Take them from me,

Please,

From my lips,

Pilfer the words.

I speak,

Babbling, idiosyncrasies and realities and fictions

And my tongue is caught in twisting and intertwining branches of mistakes.

Weave the web, weave it well,

Weave it weave it weave it for me to

Unravel.

Could have done it,

Could have done it,

For you and him and them and her, even her,

If it made you happy.

I have lied enough,

But in the end, what should one more tally matter?

Could have been the savior,

Could have guided the glow back towards me,

Would have even let it shine upon my face.

Hold on,

Hold on,

Hold on.

Eternity crackles around us.

Something damp trails down my cheek

And his words emerge like a blast of winter.

_Do you remember Jotunheim,_

_Before the very escalation that led to my decline,_

_As everything fell into motion?_

_My knives struck,_

_True and precise,_

_And you struggled beside me,_

_Frozen and caught, _

_An animal trapped?_

_So cold,_

_All of you were as we brawled,_

_Oh,_

_The battle hardly ended in glory._

_Icicles cut through our hearts,_

_Swimming through bloodstreams._

_It never chilled me._

And I cannot help but notice that

I am

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

And

T

U

M

B

L

I

N

G

D

O

W

N

W

A

R

D

S

Without you.


End file.
